1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic user interfaces in mobile phone and, in particular, to a touch event-driven display control system and method capable of controlling information display by onscreen touch manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of information processing and semiconductor technologies, mobile phones are becoming very powerful and dominant devices for mobile computing. Recently, the mobile phones are evolving into mobile multifunction terminals with the incorporation of various useful functions such as multimedia playback, wireless Internet access, short range wireless communication, mobile broadcast receiver etc., in addition to the conventional voice communication and text messaging functions. Along with the multifunctional trend, the display device also has been developed in terms of size, design, and resolution as a user interface of the mobile phone.
As one of the advanced display devices, a touchscreen is often used to assist the mobile phone. The touchscreen has the ability to display and receive information on the same screen. Thus, the conventional keypad as an input device can be replaced by the touchscreen. The mobile phone equipped with the touchscreen is advantageous in screen size and intuitive manipulation. For this reason, portable device manufactures are mostly interested in development of touchscreen enabled devices. However, touchscreen enbabled devices require a method to provide manipulation convenience of the data displayed.